Grunkle to Grunkle
by DarkWrath20
Summary: This has nothing to do with "Jungle to Jungle." It's just the best I could come up with. This it the story about the newborn twins first meeting they're uncle. It's been floating around my head forever now and I don't really care if it's not something that anyone would expect. As in it's not very abnormal.


_**Okay. Here's my first Gravity Falls fanfic. I'll be honest here, I doubt they will actually do this in the show. But I'm sure there will be something similar if they do. Also, I made this in two days, both at a later hour, so there might be something a little off about it here and there. This is also my first One-Shot. And I should probably be working on my other series right now.**_

_**I'm tired, enjoy.**_

Grunkle to Grunkle

To some the atmosphere here is awful, depressing, tragic, sterile yet sickening and filled with death.

To others, like the couple in room 107, the hospital is a place of triumph, pride, love and miracles. Although, for some, it would be hard to not feel that way after giving birth to a set of twins.

The newly appointed mother and father look at their creations with a strong feeling of unconditional love. After sometime in the delivery room the mother is physically exhausted while the father is exhausted emotionally. Their children were born three minutes apart and have been deemed "healthy."

The hospitals staff have given the new parents some time alone with the infants.

Just when they where bringing up the "naming" topic they heard a commotion outside their room, breaking the silence at such a late hour, "Sir-SIR! You can't go in there! You're not allow-"

The nurses voice is cut off by a much gruffer one, "Hey, I didn't break house arrest, bail on multiple speeding tickets and push over some jerk on a fancy chair just to be stopped here!"

"That was a man in a wheelchair, sir!"

"He's fine. His mummy getup broke the fall."

Just before the nurse can call the police and the man can escape with a smoke pellet the couple in the room speak up.

"It's okay, let him in," the Father says.

"He's family," the Mother explains.

A slightly less gray Stan Pines enters the room after the nurse let him go, not before giving him a good glare, and heading back to her station. The old crook is wearing a familiar suit and hat as he stands in the hospital room looking uninterested in anything.

The Father breaks the silence, "How's it going Grunkle Stan?'

The man in the black suit emits a sound that must be a cross between disgusted and annoyed, "You still calling me that?"

"Beats saying 'grumpy uncle' all the time."

"Whatever."

The mother speaks up now, "Well... now it can mean 'great uncle,'" she says with a big grin.

"... _sigh_, I guess that isn't terrible," although he seems to be a crude unpleasant man to be around the couple still smile at him. Partially because of the after glow, another part due to their shared knowledge that if the extravagant man really wasn't interested in seeing his new niblings he wouldn't have, not only come all the why there, been the first family member there. Especially at such a late hour; or at this point, such an extremely early hour.

"Sooooo, I guess I have to ask what you're planning on naming it."

"Them," the father corrected.

"Siamese twins?" Stan Pines asks, already thinking about how much he could charge people to see that. Not that he would be so cruel as to showcase children with such a terrible abnormality. But two kids fused together by toxic waste is another thing completely.

But, somewhat disappointing to him, the Father answered "no," with a small laugh, "fraternal."

Before another awkward silence can take over the room again the Mother invites the old man over, "Do you want to see them?" Stan Pines walks over to the two bundles of pink and blue cloths and stares at the recently cleaned faces of the infants, both of which seem to be asleep.

"Well, they're definitely not deformed or anything," the couple accept what seems to be as close a compliment the Grunkle can give. "So what are they're names?"

"We haven't decided yet," the father explains.

"What!?" yells the old man, almost waking up the newborns, "How can you not have names already picked out?"

"Well, we-um..."

The Father stammers before the Mother, again, saves the peaceful atmosphere, "I wanted 'Mabel' if it was a girl. It comes from the Latin word Amabilis; meaning 'lovable and dear,'" she says, surprising the old man with how well thought out she had this.

"What about the boy?"

"... Ummm," and again she surprises the old man when she shows how unthoughtful she was about the possibility of naming a boy, "... _Man_bel?"

"Ya know what? Go ahead and name him that. I can see it now in lights, 'Come one an all! See the grotesque Bat-Boy, Manbel!" he exclaims theatrically to the couple to sarcastically mock them.

Before he can get carried away, and go into detail about how he's a bat boy because he was to ashamed to be seen in public, the unnamed child starts to cry from the somewhat loud noise. The Mother immediately soothes the boy into a calm state.

The other child calmly wakes and seems to survey her new surrounding like her brother.

The couple admire their creations again before going back into the topic of naming the boy. "What should we name him?" the Father whispers.

"I don't know. I'm so tired right now though that I don't think I can come up with anything good," the Mother says.

This reminds the Father just how tired he is. He lets out a contagious yawn before talking again, "I am too, but we can't just name one and not the other."

While the Mother and Father drowsily come up with possible names the more alert old man notices something, "What's that on his forehead?"

The mother brushes away a small, thin, tuft of hair to see better. They can all see a whisper of something on the infant's head that could turn into a full on birthmark some point into the future.

"What is that?" the Mother says.

"It kind of looks familiar," says the Father.

"What, you guys don't have necks or something? You've never looked up at the sky before? That's obviously the Big Dipper."

"... Dipper," the couple say in unison.

"Yeah, 'Mabel and Dipper!' That sounds good to me," the Mother says.

"Sounds good to me too," the Father supports.

The two guardians look at the Grunkle, as if for approval. "Well, It's not as horrible as that other one." The Father and Mother look back down at the now resting twins and just admire them for as long as they can stay awake.

Without taking her eyes off her creations the Mother. with a gentle whisper, speaks to the Father, "We can't name him that. People will think we hate him."

I know, I know," the Father responds, also not taking his gaze off them and speaking in the same voice. "It's just until we think of something better."

Thus begins the life of the seemingly normal life of the twins who will be thrust into an unforgettable adventure of mystery, wonder and the abnormal.

_**One: "Nibling" is a word.**_

_**B: Other titles for this were "Amabilis and... um" and "Grumpy to Great."**_

_**Trois: I actually do think that Grunkle Stan is the one who names Dipper in one way or another.**_

_**IV: Please review.**_

… _**um... Whatever. Five: **_

_**ZLJFKDPLLK-FPEABXATBKAVA&J**_

_**I really hope I did this right.**_


End file.
